Infinite Dungeon: Spire of Element
Spire of Element Pre-release Announcement.png Spire of Element Event Spirits.png Duration: May 19 to 29, 2014 This is an Infinite Dungeon style event. However, unlike the previous infinite dungeon quests, you can restart the tower once you have completed all floors! Event Details The event consists of 3 spires, one for each of the three elements! You will receive rewards for clearing each floor of the spires for the first time! Once all 3 Spires have been completed, the final Spire of Element will appear in the Event Menu!! Story Wiz and the wizard both sat up at the same time. They had been sleeping next to the smoking remains of a campfire off the trail. "What is that? They weren't there before," the wizard says. Three towers loomed beyond the hill. One was bathed in flame, another crackled with lightning, and the other was surrounded by swirling water. "I don't know, but we're still sleeping, and I can't wake us up. Those towers must be related somehow." Specials in Crystal Invoke * (S) Dum Ryfles (Ruler of Space) (Until 5/29/2014) * (A) Dum (Capers of Time) (Until 5/29/2014) * (S) Dee Ryfles (Ruler of Fate) (Until 5/29/2014) * (A) Dee (Capers of Time) (Until 5/29/2014) Quests The infinite dungeon is a string of available quests. There are 3 spires of 3 elements, each has 20 floors. Upon completing a quest floor you can play the next one. Crystals can be used to continue, but if you fail a floor, your progress does not reset. The Spire of Element dungeon is unlocked after completing all of the three other spires at least once and has a total of 10 floors. *This is the first time that dungeons will RESET after completing the final floor. *Rewards are only for the FIRST completion. *All the enemies in the tower will be the same element as the tower. *Evo material enemies may drop when defeating them in the quest. *Normal fodder enemies do not drop *'Ayda' can drop when defeating the bosses in the 10th level of the Spire of Ice. *'Yui' can drop when defeating her in the 20th level of the Spire of Thunder and the 5th floor of The Spire of Elements. *'Phumt' can drop when defeating him in the 10th level of The Spire of Element. Ayda and Yui are both cannibal spirits and require multiples to evolve. Check here for help with Evolving Cannibal Spirits. Quest Difficulty *☆ = Too easy to fail. Boss deals ~100 damage. *☆☆ = Easy. At least one healer OR emblemer is recommended. Boss deals ~200 damage. *☆☆☆ = Medium. At least one healer AND one emblemer is recommended. Boss deals >300 damage. *☆☆☆☆ = Hard. Take more than one healer and consider emblemers carefully. *☆☆☆☆☆ = Exceptionally hard. Build team against bosses. Spire of Flames= |-|Spire of Ice= |-|Spire of Thunder= |-|The Spire of Element= Spire of Element Final Bosses Front Page Poll What do you think of the Infinite Dungeon: Spire of Element? It's horrible! It's pretty bad. It's O.K. I like it. It's amazing! Category:Events Category:Dungeon Category:English Exclusive